


[Podfic] Eating Habits

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Habits [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Defensive Eating, Depression, Food Issues, Found Family, Gen, Music, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, discussion of prison, let me know if I missed something, or at least a hopeful ending, post-sidewinder, tucker pretends not to care, wash has some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The first time they sit down for a meal as a team is maybe two days after Sidewinder. Tucker sets a plate down in front of Wash and before the teal soldier even finishes sitting down, the man’s already downed half the plate.Or, Wash is weirdly protective of food. Tucker doesn't care and he certainly isn't going to do something about it. Oh, fuck, he's going to do something about it, isn't he?
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker & Agent Washington
Series: [Podfic] Habits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724770
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Eating Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eating Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763135) by [Wordsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsy/pseuds/Wordsy). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.eatinghabits/01.%20Eating%20Habits.mp3).

 **Music:** "[Calm Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6W7SNccNhc)" by Mother Mother  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.eatinghabits/01.%20Eating%20Habits.mp3) | 10 MB | 0:14:46  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.eatinghabits/01.%20Eating%20Habits.m4b)  
  
| 20 MB | 0:14:46


End file.
